Coulson's Hawk
by The Not Normal One
Summary: Phil died. Clint lost everything. But then Phil lived. So lets bring him back home. First time writing slash, hopefully won't stuck. Phlint! Because Phlint is love. Marvel owns everyone and everything in this story. So... Get your read on!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello again!**

 **This is my new story. I am both a DC as well as a Marvel fan. And this one here, is an Avengers fic. Its Slash, so fair warning. If you don't like, don't read.**

 **I am a Hawkeye girl, through and through. And Agent Coulson is the most badass person in whole of Marvel if you ask me. And this Clint-Coulson pair is my most favourite thing in this whole Marvellous world ;)**

 **So without further ado, I present to you some Phlint love.**

It was the day after their tenth wedding anniversary, that Loki came in through the portal to New Mexico, Earth. One Agent Phillip Coulson was the man in-charge of that base, and he was busy running interference with SHIELD HQ while waiting for Director Nick Fury to arrive because the Tesseract had suddenly started to misbehave.

It was the day after their tenth wedding anniversary that Phil lost his husband, one Agent Clint Barton, to Loki's mind games. Loki took Clint, along with Dr. Erik Selvig, another SHIELD agent, as well as the Tesseract, making Phil very, _very_ angry.

It was two days after Loki comes to Earth that Phil died, after Loki's spear stabbed him through the chest. Director Fury came running to try and save his one good eye, but was too late and watched as his best friend took his last breath on the helicarrier.

At least this is what the official reports read. Fortunately for us, that's not exactly what happened.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am not really into these notes, which many of you might have noticed because I rarely put them up.**

 **I hope you are interested eough that you would like to read the whole thing, I am almost finished with the story and I'll keep posting the chapters. And even though there is no fixed schedule, I will complete it.**

 **And now, on to the first chapter. Reviews are much appreciated** **J**

After the battle ended, all the Avengers stopped by the Shawarma joint that Tony had insisted on. Not that any of them objected, being tired and hungry, all of them had readily agreed to it.

"So what kind of paperwork do you think he is going to dump on us this time?" Clint had jokingly asked Natasha, who for the first time in her life clammed up. And Clint being the best friend that he was, picked up on it very easily.

"Nat?" he said her name softly, "What is it?"

Tony understood the paperwork jab pretty well, since he had heard Clint and Nat make that same joke quite a few times when they, along with Phil were stationed at Malibu to keep Tony from doing anything reckless. Of course, Clint and Phil had to leave for New Mexico, leaving Natasha alone to deal with Tony Stark and his antiques.

"Agent is… … …" Tony trailed off, not knowing how to finish that sentence, but Natasha had found her voice by then. She had to be strong for Clint this time.

"Loki killed him, Clint." She said softly, making Clint whip his head in her direction. His eyes begging her to say that it was somehow a joke. "Spear through the chest, Phil didn't make it."

Clint froze.

Phil was dead.

His _husband_ was dead.

And somehow he had no idea, and was actually enjoying an after battle meal with his fellow teammates, while his husband's body lay somewhere in the morgue.

Clint wanted to throw up.

Clint quickly got up. He had to get to his husband.

Natasha being the best friend that she was, knew exactly what Clint needed at the moment.

"I'll come with you", she said softly as she got up to follow Clint out of the joint, leaving the rest of the team-mates sans Tony, in confusion.

They could wait for their explanation. Right now there was somewhere they both needed to be.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the follows. Hope you are liking it so far.**

 **And now the next chapter. As always, reviews are much appreciated**

Director Nicholas Fury was a man of many secrets. He wasn't the best goddamned spy for nothing. He had eyes and ears everywhere, heard and saw everything. And he always knew what to do.

So when Coulson had showed him the results of the experiments and asked him to scrape Project TAHITI, he had listened. But he had also kept the experimental drug synthesised from the alien's body as well as the alien, hidden in a classified base. Because if there was one thing Nick Fury knew, it was that you never know what is going to happen. And that nothing is predictable.

And that logic of his was going to help him in getting his best friend as well as best agent back to life.

The medics had called it, announcing the time of death. But what they didn't know was that Director Nick Fury was not yet ready to say goodbye to his one good eye. He only hoped that Phil and Clint, and well, Natasha, would forgive him for what he was about to do and how much excruciating pain he was about to put Phil through. Not that it was going to stop him.

"You were supposed to keep him safe" an angry voice yelled at him from the doorway to his cabin. As angry as he was trying to be, Nick knew just how broken Clint was at the moment. Nick sighed as Clint entered his cabin along with Natasha. He had been dreading this conversation since he let the special team take Phil's body to a secure location for the procedure.

"I am sorry, Clint." And wasn't that the most inadequate response to the whole thing. This was slowly, but surely turning out to be the longest day for one SHIELD Director, Nick Fury.

"I had no idea he was going after Loki on his own, though I should have known. I know this isn't enough, but I really am sorry. By the time I reached him, it was too late."

Now Nick Fury in all his life had seen a lot of things. But what happened next, he thinks, he won't be able to forget until his last day.

Because right in front of him, Clint Barton, Hawkeye, the greatest marksman of his time and an all around menace, fell to his knees and cried.

But Nick had to hold his ground. He could not tell Clint about what he had done. Because if he failed, if Phil didn't make it, then there would be no coming back from that. And he would lose not only Phil, but Clint and Natasha as well. And he couldn't let that happen.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: The next chapter is here, hope you like it.**

 **Sorry for the late update, few things came up and I got sucked into the thing called life.**

 **The story is almost complete, I just have to figure out a posting schedule and round up the whole thing. But I'll try not to be this late again. Once in a week or two. Max!**

 **So without further ado, here you go. And as I say every time, reviews are much appreciated**

Tony Stark was a genius.

And no, he wasn't just saying that, he really was a certified genius. He was also arrogant and cocky and a general pain in everyone's ass.

But after his 'accident' in Afghanistan, and then coming back state-side, only to announce himself as the Iron Man, he had changed a lot.

Oh! He was still his arrogant, cocky, know-it-all self, but he more mature, a kinder, better version of himself. And of course, most of the credit for that went to one Ms. Virginia "Pepper" Potts. Oh how he loved that woman.

And exactly because of that, when he saw Clint react so strongly to Coulson's death, he knew that for Clint, Phil was much more than just his handler. Of course he had seen them interact in Malibu, but his reaction led Tony to believe that their relation had so much more to it than just friendship.

But again, he was a changed man. So he didn't point it out to anyone or talk about it. And when Natasha led Clint out of that shawarma joint, to wherever they went, he let them go. In a certain way, he understood what Clint must have been going through. Because just the thought of something like that happening to Pepper was enough to make his blood boil.

So that night, after everyone went to a SHIELD issued house and he went back to his mostly destroyed Stark Tower, he began to think.

Pepper had come running, after she got back to New York, blabbering about how scared she had been seeing him on the news like that. Crying and hitting him, trying to believe that he really was there in front of her, _alive_. He held her in his arms, as they slept in one of the few rooms that had _not_ been destroyed when they were fighting against a God and his alien army.

When they awoke the next morning, he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted this rag-tag of a team together. He wanted to save the world along with people he could call friends. And yes, he definitely wanted to make science with Banner.

When he told Pepper about it, she laughed at him. But then she also suggested that they should try to recruit one Jane Foster to Stark Industries, who he later found out was actually Thor's girlfriend. So he was pretty sure that Pepper agreed with his 'plan.'

If they got Jane, he knew Thor would not be far behind. Banner, he would woo with promises of science, he was sure of it. Then came the good captain, who Tony was pretty sure actually needed a place to stay. So that would not be an issue. Hopefully.

It was only the assassin duo that had him thinking. He somehow had to find a way, to get them to agree with him.

But then, he was Tony Stark, and there hasn't yet been a problem that he couldn't solve. So if he wanted the whole team with him, he would make sure that it happened.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: And you get the next one. And again, reviews are much appreciated**

For once in her life, Natasha had no clue what to do.

Her partner in crime, her best friend, was hurting and there was nothing she could do to help him. For the first time in her life, the Black Widow felt helpless.

When she heard Fury's voice through the comms, saying that Phil had died, she had felt as though someone had ripped out a part of her soul. And that was saying something, as for many long years she had believed she didn't even have one to begin with.

But seeing Clint like this, broken and battered, hurting like a part of him had died along with Phil, Natasha knew she couldn't break down now. Not in front of Clint. He needed her to be strong, even if nothing in the world felt right anymore.

So when Clint broke down in the Director's cabin, she pulled him up and led him to one of the empty bunks where she held him as he cried for his husband.

"He's gone Nat," his voice sounded as broken as he felt. "He's really gone." He whimpered in her arms, sobs wracking through his body as he broke down again. And Natasha let him.

She had booked a hotel for herself and Clint, where they had been staying for the past few days. Clint was in no way up for anything, he spent all his days sleeping or crying. So few days after that, when she got a call from Stark, she hesitated before agreeing to meet him. Natasha literally dragged Clint to take a shower before taking one herself, and then drove them both to Stark Tower.

What came next was a surprise to her and probably everyone else gathered in the Tower's living room. Tony and Pepper were offering all of them a place to stay in the Tower.

Tony had been rebuilding the whole thing after all the blows it took during the battle and even though Natasha preferred being on her own, she found herself liking the idea of the whole staying together. Even though it was selfish, _she thought,_ she didn't have to be alone in looking after Clint.

Which was why, much to Tony's surprise, Natasha accepted their offer on behalf of both her and Clint. With Phil gone, and Clint being almost comatose, she finally felt like she didn't have to be alone in her fight.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Its been quite some time, hasn't it? Well, hope you enjoy this :)**

Living in the 21st century, things didn't come easy for the resident 'Captain'. Life was really different from what Steve was used to before going into the ice. Living in the Stark Tower, now renamed the Avengers Tower, was even more different, especially with a body-less voice following his every move.

It was after a few days later that Steve got to know that JARVIS, the voice that followed him everywhere, an Artificial Intelligence, Tony had tried to explain to him, wasn't _really_ following him. He, or it, Steve wasn't really sure, was actually just present all over the Tower. And JARVIS, if not anything else, kept Steve on his toes for quite a few weeks, until he finally got accustomed to the AI. It was Ms. Potts though, along with JARVIS' assistance, who helped Steve around the monstrous tower the most. They made sure he kept up with the modern world.

But unlike during The Battle, it was Natasha and Clint he interacted with the least. The assassin duo mostly kept to themselves. You could still sometimes find Natasha moving around the place, but Clint was like a ghost. No one ever saw him unless you are Natasha, or well, JARVIS. Actually, the only few times they saw Clint was when he came to live with them that first day, and a few times when Natasha would drag him along with her to socialize, or in Clint's case, staring into space while everyone around him got to know each other better. Clint rarely ever talked.

Steve guessed it was the death of Agent Coulson that had affected the two of them, and Clint a lot more than Natasha. And he guessed that because he had once heard Clint sob into Natasha's arms on how he couldn't save Coulson. _Guilt was man's worst enemy_ , Steve had thought after hearing that.

"I killed him, Nat!", Clint had whispered brokenly before Natasha shushed him, telling him it wasn't his fault. And that Coulson would kick his ass if he could see Clint now.

Steve could understand though. He had lost Bucky so many years ago, and he still felt responsible for what happened to his best friend. So Steve could definitely understand how Clint must be feeling after loosing not just a mentor, but also a good friend while being mind controlled by an alien. He could understand why Clint would feel guilty about having a hand in the man's demise, even if it wasn't really his fault.

Life was cruel indeed.

 **A/N: So... R &R?**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello all you dear people. Here's your next dosage :D**

Bruce Banner was a man of few words. He liked keeping to himself, working on different scientific projects and trying to keep himself from getting angry and turning into a raging green monster.

When Tony offered him a place to stay and promised to keep General Ross and the others away, his first instinct was to say no. Staying in New York with a bunch of misfits like himself was not his idea of keeping quiet and safe.

But then Tony took him to the lab that he was in the middle of re-designing and promised him science, and Bruce was bound to reconsider his options. No scientist, in their right mind would ever say no to such arrangements.

Bruce still thought over his decision for two whole days before giving Tony his answer. And the smile on Tony's face because of his _yes_ was enough to make him stop doubting his decision. It couldn't be that bad.

He spent most of his time with Tony. And then Jane Foster, Thor's girlfriend moved into the tower along with her assistant Darcy and started sharing his lab space along with Tony and more science was being made. How could that ever be anything but right.

All the inhabitants of the Tower were happy with the arrangement, _all except one_ , Bruce thought. Even Ms Romanoff was starting to open up or at least was trying to engage in conversation with the rest of her teammates, but it was Hawkeye that worried the Hulk.

It had been a month since the Battle of New York and the guy that went into battle with the team or the one who was joking around in that shawarma joint was totally different from the guy that was living with them in Tower.

And then one fine day, just like that, Clint was gone.

 **A/N: R &R? Please?**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another one! Yay!**

Tony, Steve and Bruce were talking about Thor, who had gone back to Asgard to deliver Loki and the Tesseract, taking some much needed time, eating and just chilling on the common floor, when Natasha came in the through the door in a fright.

"Has anyone seen Clint?" were the first words out of her lips. There was a hint of panic in her tone, Tony noticed.

The both of them looked at each other, an unspoken thought passed between them, before Tony was on his feet.

"JARVIS, where is he?" Tony asked the AI.

"The last I saw Mr. Barton, he was going into his room. And as per protocol, I don't have camera feeds on any of the bedrooms, which you already know Sir. And the sensors in his and Ms. Romanoff's room are also cut as per their request since the day they moved in." the AI replied.

"He was not in his room and he never leaves it without me having to drag him out of there." Natasha said, in full on panic-mode now. Bruce and Steve had finally picked up on the tension in the room.

"He's gone." Tony whispers, like it was the most simple explanation. Natasha looks at him with her big, wide eyes, as if willing him to say it was wrong.

"Try t… I'll…" Natasha trailed off. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried again.

"I'll go check out few of the places he could go to." She said and then turned back towards Tony. "You…"

"I'll get right on it!" Tony replied, answering her unasked question.

"JARVIS, run interference with every facial recognition programme through all the cameras in the city. Let's find Clint!"

In a weird way, somehow without him knowing, Clint had become Tony's family. And he was not going to lose another family member of his. He won't!

 **A/N: R &R if you will?**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here you go, the next chapter at your disposal!**

Clint Barton was a simple man. He didn't want or need much to survive.

A place to call home, food, his bow and arrows, his friends who account for his family and Phil. That's all he had ever wanted from life.

At a very young age, Clint learned exactly how unfair life could be. It could take away everything from a person in a matter of seconds. Barney, The Swordsman, his parents, every one of them had left him on his own one by one. So when he met Phil, it took on our beloved agent's part a lot of effort to get Clint to open up.

Oh! Clint had loved Phil from the very first day they had met. But loving someone also gave them the power to hurt you, which is why it took Phil almost a year to get Clint to go out with him. But it paid off and through Phil, Clint finally found a part of himself that he had thought to be lost forever – hope.

They were together for five years before Clint finally got the courage to ask Phil to marry him. Phil had been so happy. They would have been married within the year if not for the various villains and super-villains that kept popping in for them to deal with.

Natasha had joined SHIELD almost two years before Clint had proposed. She was actually the one who did most of the leg work with the planning since Clint kept having nervous breakdowns almost daily leading upto the D-Day!

When Fury had assigned her to Coulson, it became quite obvious in SHIELD that this trio known as STRIKE TEAM DELTA were the ones to beat. Coulson and his two 'underlings' as people loved to call Clint and Nat were not to be messed with, as within six months of being together as a team they became legends and the rest as they say, became history!

It wasn't three years after Clint proposed that they finally tied the knot. Nat was Clint's best man, Nick was Phil's, Hill was their vicar an Jasper got be the ring-bearer.

It had been ten years of amazingness; with some moaning, groaning, whining, maiming, killing and a lot of love making before things went to total and complete shit when Phil got himself killed.

 **A/N: R & R ?**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here you go, the next chapter is here. And if you don't hear from me before the holidays, then Happy Holidays J**

Clint was a simple man. He didn't need or want much.

He could go without a place to call home. More often than not, he was off to different parts of the world on various missions. He could even go without food as long as he had enough to keep himself alive. He could even go without his bow and arrow even though he did get a little bit antsy sometimes.

There was just one thing that was absolutely vital to Clint; Phil. Since the day he joined SHIELD and met the agent, he knew there was no life for him without one Phil Coulson.

So when Clint found out that his husband had died during the battle, he shut down on himself. And to realize that somehow he had a hand in Phil's demise broke him from the inside. Completely.

For a month, he tried to come to terms with the fact that his husband was gone. But deep down he knew it was futile. He would never get over this loss. Never get over Phil. Ever.

So after a month of trying to cope, crying on Natasha's arms and even trying to sit in the midst of his new teammates as they talked about different things, he finally gave up.

The cameras and sensors in his rooms were cut off since the day he moved ito the Tower. So unless someone, i.e. Natasha came to check on him, nobody would know that he had gone up the vents and left the building without detection.

He was a spy after all and knew exactly how to go undetected through the city while avoiding all the cameras that he knew Tony would no doubt be hacking as soon as he heard Clint had left.

Finally he reached the only place he could think of – SHIELD HQ!

He made sure no one noticed him and again took to the vents t travel up to Phil's office room where he had spent countless hours watching Phil do all his boring paper work, or planning pranks on the junior agents with Natasha, or eating take out or just sleeping after a hard day.

For the first time since he lost Phil, Clint felt okay enough, coz he was back where he belonged, even if Phil wasn't there to keep him company anymore.

 **A/N: R &R? Pretty please?**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here you go, the next chapter is here. And a very Happy New Year everybody :)**

The Avengers, Director Fury, Agent Hill and Sitwell, were all besides themselves as none of them could find Clint. It was almost three weeks since Clint had disappeared and a little over two months since the Battle of New York.

On the other hand, what only Nick Fury and a handful of medical personals knew was that the surgeries that were done to Phil had been successful, although he still hadn't woken up from his coma, but at least he was alive now.

Nobody had thought of checking Phil's office at the HQ, as no ne had actually thought that something so obvious had been missed. It wasn't until SHIELD was doing a routine surveillance for the month, when a camera caught Clint sleeping on Phil's old couch.

When Clint woke from his nap, he opened his eyes to find Nat and Nick sitting in front of him, both of them looking at him with concern. Clint sighed. They had finally found him, but he didn't have the strength to carry on anymore.

"I can't do this anymore" Clint says in a barely audible voice. "I know I promised Phil that I would never give up, but its just _so_ hard. I just… I'm sorry, Sir. I can't. Not without him. He promised me forever, but now he is gone and I don't know how to keep living my life without him."

He did not cry. He could not. He was exhausted.

Nick sighed.

He wanted to tell Clint. He wanted to tell him that Phil was alive but until Phil pulled through, he could not take that risk. The doctors weren't even sure if Phil would ever wake up from his coma.

Nat was trying to comfort him, but they both knew it was pointless. Nick was trying to figure out what he could say to Clint when his emergency phone rang.

"Fury" he answered, pressing the receive button.

"Sir, he's awake!"

 **A/N: Well... Not really a cliffie, cliffie :P R &R?**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know! I know! It's been too long. But I am back with a brand new chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Fury doesn't think he has been more relieved but even more terrified at the same time ever before. _Well, no time like the present_ he thought.

"Bar… Clint! I have to tell you something." Fury said, slowly. As if that was going to help him any.

Five minutes into the conversation, and Clint was ready to shoot an arrow through Fury's one good eye if not for Natasha holding on to his hands, _very tightly_.

Fifteen minutes into it, and Fury had a black eye as well as a broken nose, while Clint and Natasha ran out in search of Tony, who was coincidentally, standing right outside the door.

"We need to go. _Now_!" Clint said, as soon as his eyes fell on the tinkerer. "Get the jet ready, I'll explain on the way."

Tony would have asked more questions if not for the looks the two assassins were sporting. Then he saw Fury walk out of the same room as Clint and Nat, with a black-eye and a bleeding nose, and he immediately ordered JARVIS to get the jet ready, along with his suit.

Soon, Tony, Bruce and Steve, who were waiting right down the corridor, were following Clint and Nat out of the HQ. They reached the Tower in record time, what with one Natasha Romanoff, driving like a bat out of hell.

"The jet is ready, Sir" JARVIS said, as soon as they entered the building. They group quickly took the elevator to the roof.

As soon as everyone was inside the jet, Clint set the coordinated for their destination, and they were all off!

Unable to take the suspense anymore, Tony asked the one question they had all been dying to know the answer to.

"What's going on?"

Clint took a deep breath before turning towards his team-mates, his _friends_. There was a smile, albeit however small, on his lips which surprised the other members of the team, as that had been a sight unseen since the Battle of New York.

"We are going to get Phil. _He's alive_."

* * *

 **A/N: So, starting with, sorry for the delay. I have been swamped with exams and a few other things. There were two wedding in the family and I just couldn't make much time to write and post. But I am free now, so you get this, and there will be a few more chapters soon enough.**

 **Please do review. As you know, they keep the soul satiated!**

 **Until then.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hello everybody. I'm back, with a new chapter. So, let's get reading!

* * *

Agent Philip Coulson was a man of many talents. Unfortunately, patience wasn't one of them. That was more his husband's thing. How that man could stay still for hours, sometimes days in his nests, without moving, even in gruesome weathers, Phil would never know.

And though Phil wasn't necessarily an impatient man, laying in a hospital bed for hours, with no one answering any of his damn questions was definitely getting on his nerves.

And God help him! He had questions. Millions of them.

Most importantly, _how the fuck was he still alive?_ Coz as far as he could remember, Loki had stabbed him through the heart. He could still remember the pain. Remember the last breath he took, as he told Fury that the team needed something to get them together.

There were other questions as well, like where was Loki? Did they get him? What happened after he, well, _didn't die?_ Again, Where was Loki? Or Thor? Or fucking Fury?

And last, but definitely not least, where on earth was his husband? Was he still under Loki's spell? Or did they manage to get him back? And why wasn't he here with Phil? Coz as far back as e could remember, every time either of them winded up in the med bay, the other would not leave their side until they woke up! So what did his absence mean? Was Clint okay? Was he _dead_?

The thought itself was so excruciatingly painful, that he had started to hyperventilate.

Suddenly his heart monitor was beeping loudly. Dozens of doctors and nurses came running, trying to calm him down. Which in retrospect was a dumb thing to do, coz all that accomplished was to suffocate him even more.

Out the corner of his eyes, he saw someone pushing a syringe into his IV needle, and before he could figure it out, blackness overtook him.

Dammit!

The last thought Phil had before he cussed the doctor, _in his mind,_ who drugged him into unconsciousness was of his husband.

 _Where are you, Clint?_

* * *

 **A/N:** Another chapter done & dusted.

Please leave your valuable comments behind. They are my soul food :P

Until then!


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello all you lovely people. It's been a while… So! Here you go!**

* * *

JARVIS was one of a kind. An AI built by Tony Stark when he was only seventeen years old. Something no one had been able to accomplish before that, let alone at such an age.

And even with all its capabilities, the most unique thing about JARVIS was that it, _he?_ could understand emotions and even emote on their own.

The atmosphere on the jet was filled with tension. Natasha and Tony looked like they were ready to kill someone, that someone being one Nick Fury. Natasha was not at all sorry that she had broken the Director's nose while Clint had given him that black eye. And Tony was already planning on how to make Fury's life a living hell after they got back to the Tower with the Agent.

Steve and Bruce were confused, as well as angry, which was quite normal given the circumstances. Both of them were frustrated with the fact that the Director had kept this a secret from the team, especially when he could see how much the death of the Agent was affecting Clint.

It was Clint though, JARVIS noticed, sitting on his pilot seat and avoiding everyone. What was surprising, was that even though he was anxious, as if he was going to jump out of his own skin, that the was the most lively he had been since they all started living in the Tower.

Gone was the man who spent his days alone, avoiding everyone, staying inside his room, not really living. Instead, the man piloting the jet, looked almost excited. His eyes had a shine that the others had only heard of when Natasha or Tony would talk about the Clint that they knew. It pleased JARVIS to get to see this side of Clint once again.

It wasn't exactly a secret, but other than a handful of people, no one knew that Clint and JARVIS had somehow become allies when he was posted in Malibu along with Phil and Natasha. It wasn't a DELTA op, but with both Phil and Nat gone, Clint had annoyed the Director enough that Fury let him go to Malibu and keep and extra eye on things. Or as the Director would say, _go annoy Phil and Natasha as usual and leave me the fuck alone._

Seeing Clint like this, JARVIs was glad that he might finally get his friend back.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes! Yes! I know! Its been eons. Well… not really! But I am sorry. I was trying to keep a regular schedule but somehow things got in the way. Not to say there wasn't a way for me to get this done but I am a lazy ass and I procrastinate. A lot. So here we are… I hope you haven't abandoned this. Coz I haven't. truly. I just... eh!

Anyway… I will try to be back with the next one soon. I hope. Fingers crossed. Till then… you have this!

Do leave some words of encouragement. Or you know, criticism. They mean more that you would ever know.

Until then.

S


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:** **I can't believe i am this early. How 'bout that, eh?**

 **So I know, it's taking some time, but we will have our Phlint reunion soon enough. Just hang on till then. And now, on with the chapter.**

* * *

It took Clint 4 hours and 26 minutes to reach the "classified base" where Phil was being kept… err… treated.

He still couldn't believe that Nick would do something like that. But he couldn't really say he was shocked with the findings. It was Nick Fury after all.

On one hand, Clint wanted to hug the Director for going to such lengths to get Phil back. On the other, he wanted to strangle him to death for not telling Clint that they had revived Phil, even if he was comatose, until now.

 _How could he!_

If Phil were here, he would tell Clint to try and understand the position Fury was in and why he did what he did. But Clint didn't want to understand dammit! All he wanted was to get to Phil as soon as possible. And never let him go. Now that he finally knew his husband was alive.

That was a sobering thought.

Phil was alive. And apparently, finally, awake.

If there was a god, who didn't look like Shakespeare in the park, then Clint would thank him. He would thank him for giving him Phil back, for giving him his life back. But before he could any of that, he had to see it, see Phil, with his own two eyes.

As soon as they landed, Clint was out of the jet and looking for signs of electronics on the barren hill they were standing on. The Director had told him about the secret panel and the entry code. It was moments like this, Clint thought, when he should have taken the time to think his plan through and probably brought the Director along with them.

"There it is." Tony said, pointing towards a scanner with a rotating camera on top. He had JARVIS scan the whole area as soon as they were out of the jet.

Phil's name was the last thought Clint had, before he punched the entry code into the panel and the mountain divided itself into two halves.

* * *

 **A/N: Liked it? Didn't? Leave me your words behind and I'll fo-sho get back at ya!  
**

 **Till then... thank you for being here.**

 ***kiss kiss*  
S**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello... Hi... I know I am late. Sorry. But really can't do much about it. My university sucks and I am not even exaggerating. Thank you for sticking with me and this story, I am forever grateful.**

 **Now... let's get on with this one.**

* * *

It had been one whole day since Phil had gained consciousness, and what was frustrating him the most was that no one would talk to him other than to ask him how he was feeling.

He was feeling murderous; that's what he was feeling.

Especially when that asshole of a doctor had drugged him unconscious, _again_ , when all he wanted to know was _where was his husband_ and why wasn't he there with him!

When Phil gained consciousness again, he started to formulate a plan. He would have to bide his time to somehow find a way to contact Clint or Natasha. It would be a slow process, given that Phil still couldn't move his body without it aching all over or that he still needed the nasal tube to breathe properly.

It would have been a few more hours, before Phil heard a bit of a commotion outside. The Agent in him wanted to take control of the situation; unfortunately, he could do nothing more than just lay there and wait for what was to come.

It was ten more minutes before the sliding doors to his unit opened and there stood the man he had been waiting to see since he first woke up; his husband.

"Clint" Phil breathed out his name.

Clint for his part, was frozen when the doors finally opened, and he got to see his husband for the first time in what felt like a lifetime. Phil looked like death had wormed over him, which in his case was true. But to Clint, he was till the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

It wasn't until he heard Phil say his name that he finally found it in himself to move and ran over to his husband, not caring the tears that were streaming down his face.

Because after so many days he was finally okay.

Finally, he was right where he was supposed to be; with Phil.

* * *

 **A/N: Yayy! Phlint finally reunited! They just make me so damn happy. *wipes a few stray tears***

 **Hope you like this one.**

 **Till then... Thank you again for sticking with this.**

 ***kiss kiss*  
S**


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: Wow! I'm so late. So I'm gonna be honest. I had actually forgotten that I had not finished updating the whole story. My bad!**

 **I wont bore with a long ass note. So here we go!**

* * *

After a tearful reunion on their part, where _Phil_ was trying to calm Clint down, they both realized that they had an audience.

"Hey Agent" a teasing voice greeted them from the doorway.

"Mr. Stark" Phil's voice was as bland as Tony remembered. Somehow though, he detected a hint of gratitude; for what exactly, he didn't yet know.

"Hey Boss" Natasha stepped closer to the hospital bed, a small smile on her lips. "Its good to see you, but you ever do something like that again, I'll kill you myself."

"Thanks Romanoff" the bland tone had a note of adoration in it this time.

"And I'll help her," came Clint's hoarse voice.

Phil looked back at his husband, trying to understand what he must have gone through. If he were in Clint's position, he had no idea what he would have done.

"I'm sorry," he started. "I was… he had you, and I was just so angry. I wasn't even thinking when I went to confront him like that. Although Thor beat me to it."

"I don't care! I don't care what your reasons might have been. You are supposed to be the level-headed one. What was I to do? Just keep on living my life? Without you? I told you this before, there is no me without you."

"He didn't cope too well, did he?" Phil asked looking at Natasha, who was busy rolling her eyes.

"What do you think?"

Phil looked back at his husband and heaved a sigh.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart"

And with that he pulled Clint in for a kiss they had both been starving for, for months.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay! So there it is. There are a few more chapters left. I will try to be a little more attentive about my updating schedule.**

 **Read and review. Pretty please.**

 **Till then… And as always, thank you for sticking with me.**

 ***kiss kiss*  
S**


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: Hello again! In comparison I'm not as late this time, so yayy! Progress! So here is your next chapter… hope you enjoy it.**

"What's going on here?" Steve asked as he came in through the door.

He had planned on making sure the medical personnel and the security on the base were okay, what with so many Avengers suddenly dropping by the facility unannounced. Which was why he had stayed back to talk to a few of them while the rest had followed Clint into the room where Coulson was kept.

What he had not expected, as he came in, was to see the two men kissing each other.

Bruce looked similarly confused, whereas Natasha had a pleased smile on her face. And Tony… Tony looked like the cat that got the canary.

"They are getting on with the much deserved lovin' they both had obviously missed these past few months." Tony answered the good Captain in a teasing voice.

"Very funny, Stark." Phil quipped, making Tony laugh. But he quickly sobered up and gave him a genuine smile.

"But seriously, Agent. Its good to see you." He said taking a step towards the bed and then winked at him, "Barton here wouldn't stop moping!"

"I wasn't moping!" Clint said defensively, making everyone in the room roll their eyes at him.

"You two are together?" Bruce suddenly said, as if he had a Eureka moment! "Everything just makes so much more sense now."

"You didn't tell them?" Phil looked at his husband surprised.

Clint gave him a sad smile,

"You weren't there and… we have always kept our professional and personal lives separate. I didn't want them to pity me." He said in a small voice, making everyone's heart ache for the archer.

 **AN: And here it is… the story has a few more chapters left, and I'll post whenever I can.**

 **Have fun y'all. And don't forget to R &R!**

 **Until then.**

 ***kiss kiss*  
S**


End file.
